taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
22
"22" is the sixth track and fourth single from Taylor Swift’s fourth studio album, ''Red''. It was written by Swift with Max Martin and Shellback. Production was handled by Martin and Shellback, with Scott Borchetta serving as executive producer. 22 is a bubblegum pop song. The song received positive reviews from music critics, complimenting Swift's collaboration with Max Martin and Shellback and the new pop sound they created for Swift. Taylor Swift said that this song would be released as a single and have a music video, as seen here. Background and release After writing Speak Now (2010) entirely solo, she opted to collaborate with different songwriters and producers for Red. Thus, she called Max Martin and Shellback, two songwriters and producers whose work she admired, to discuss a possible collaboration. She told Billboard magazine: "For me, being 22 has been my favorite year of my life. I like all the possibilities of how you're still learning, but you know enough. You still know nothing, but you know that you know nothing. You're old enough to start planning your life, but you're young enough to know there are so many unanswered questions. That brings about a carefree feeling that is sort of based on indecision and fear and a the same time letting loose. Being 22 has taught me so much." Critical reception The song has received generally positive reviews from music critics, who complimented Swift's new dynamic pop sound. Idolator gave the song a very positive review, saying that 22 is a thunderous pop track, kicking off with a twangy acoustic guitar riff before a propulsive beat that evokes Katy Perry‘s Teenage Dream drops to make way for verses that are cute and likably bratty". Meanwhile, Billboard also has praises for the song saying that it is "Swift's most blatantly pop song off her career", adding "22" is all about trying to "forget about the deadlines" and embrace only the most sugary hooks available. Underneath the heel-clicking positivity and shiny production sits the line "We're happy, free, confused and lonely in the best way," a rather stunning meditation on being in your early 20s that's flicked off like a piece of pre-chorus lint. Even when she's having fun, Swift is succinctly communicating conflicting emotion. Furthermore, Joella Estrada of the Philippines praised her ability to capture one's attention with her dynamic voice. Amy Sciaretto of PopCrush also gave it a positive review, saying that the song starts out with an acoustic guitar but quickly escalates into a fun anthem for sleepover parties. There is some requisite twang, which again might appeal to her country base, but this sounds penned for the teens when she sings about being “happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time”. It has the same cadence and energy as the lead single We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together and some Avril Lavigne-style sass. There is a self-referential sound bite and a clip of the phone ringing. Chart performance The week her album Red was released, all of the songs charted in different countries due to its strong digital sale downloads. With this, the song debuted at number 44 on Billboard Hot 100, at number 29 on the Canadian Hot 100 and number 129 on the UK Singles Chart. Weekly charts Awards and nominations ”22” has received three awards from four nominations. Music video Behind the scenes Hidden message Hidden message: Ashley Dianna Claire Selena Selena Gomez, Dianna Agron (from 'Glee'), stylist Ashley Avignone and Claire Kislinger were some of Taylor's best friends during the time of this song being written and released. Lyrics 1 It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters And make fun of our exes, uh uh, uh uh It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh Pre-Chorus Yeah We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time It's miserable and magical, oh yeah Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines It's time, uh uh Chorus I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you You don't know about me, but I bet you wanted to Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22 22 2 It seems like one of those nights This place is too crowded, too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh (Who's Taylor Swift, anyway? Ew) It seems like one of those nights We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming Instead of sleeping Pre-Chorus Yeah We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way It's miserable and magical, oh yeah Tonight's the night when we forget about The heartbreaks, it's time Oh oh Chorus I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you You don't know about me, but I bet you wanted to Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22 22 I don't know about you 22, 22 Bridge It feels like one of those nights We ditch the whole scene It feels like one of those nights We won't be sleeping It feels like one of those nights You look like bad news, I gotta have you I gotta have you Chorus I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you You don't know about me, but I bet you wanted to Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22 22 Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah Outro It feels like one of those nights We ditch the whole scene It feels like one of those nights We won't be sleeping It feels like one of those nights You look like bad news, I gotta have you I gotta have you References Category:Red songs Category:Red singles Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Shellback (producer) Category:2012 singles